


The Dreams We Share

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dream Sharing, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Soulmates exist and once someone meets theirs, and make skin contact with them, the two will start to share each others dreams and nightmares. However, they dont remember the full details of said dreams once they wake up - only a vague feeling. This wasn't supposed to matter, because people usually know their soulmate the minute they meet them.Unless of course, they were one of the few who met them in a crowded place and/or didn't realize their soulmate connection until the dreams started. These people were stuck with sharing their dreams and most intimate nightmares with their soulmate, yet never knowing anything about who they were.Tony and Stephen, well. These two genius idiots just happened to be two of the unlucky ones.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stark Robots, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Dreams We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago. Even though it's not finished I figured I might as well post it. My first time writing this pairing and especially something like this. Hope you like it!

Sometimes Stephen wished he was in another dimension. One where there were no such things as soulmates and sharing dreams. Or maybe he’d even take those dimensions where you can’t see colour until you meet your ‘other half’. Or maybe the one where you have words to help you find them – just, anything other than this dimension.

 _‘Yes, those dimensions would be less of a headache than this one’_ , Stephen thought, _‘literally’_.

He was sat down on the couch in his room at the New York Sanctum. He was in his causal clothes, a navy-blue sweater and comfortable pants. His head was hunched into his trembling hands that were so cold and in pain. It hurt him to even move his fingers, but he needed to massage this headache away. The Cloak was hovering near him, wanting to comfort his master but not knowing if the touch will be welcome.

It had all been fine a couple of hours ago, where he’d been too exhausted from fighting demons that he’d fallen asleep on the couch the moment he’d come home. He couldn’t make it to the bed in the state he had been in. After days of not having enough sleep, he had been looking forward to a few undisturbed hours of rest and maybe an hour of meditation afterwards. He’d thought he wouldn’t have to worry about nightmares with the exhaustion numbing his brain.

Of course, he’d forgotten about the nightmares from his soulmate - whoever the person was.

He was woken up just mere hours later with panic in his heart, - it was always his heart or chest that hurt more for some reason- and a headache building. The storm outside had not helped his predicament either, as the steel pins in his hand got cold and his trembling increased. All he could do was sit in the dark and ease the pain in his head while ignoring the ones in his hands. It was times like these where he really hated his soulmate.

“You don’t hate your soulmate Stephen, stop being ridiculous”, he’d almost heard his sister Donna’s voice say in his mind. He sighed.

 _‘Great! Now not only am I in pain from someone else’s nightmares and my hands but I’m starting to grieve Donna again’_ Stephen thought sarcastically in his own mind. He was broken out of his musings as he felt the Cloak finally coming closer to him and wrapping him up in a bundle. The Cloak took Stephen’s hands and wrapped itself around them, trying to stop the trembling.

He appreciated the gesture, but it still hurt too much. He wished he could take some painkillers, but he’d run out. It really was such a bad day for him it seemed. So with nothing better to do, Stephen slowly moved from the couch to his bed and tried to fall asleep. He laid down on his back, with the Cloak covering his chest. He didn’t know why but some residual emotions from his soulmate’s nightmares made him feel utterly too vulnerable with having his chest exposed. Feeling mildly better from the warmth and the slowing of the rain, Stephen Strange fell back asleep. He just hoped neither him nor his soulmate would get nightmares again that night. He really wanted to sleep for a change.

**~~~~~**

On the other side of the same city, Tony Stark was curled up in his lab. Rock music playing loudly as the bots hovered around their dad who was on the floor.

“Boss. You are in Stark Tower, in New York City. It is currently three forty-six am, and you’re safe and in your lab. You are in New York Boss. You’re having an anxiety attack from a nightmare, you need to get your heart rate down.” FRIDAY kept repeating as she watched on helplessly.

Tony tried to focus on FRIDAY’s voice, and the sound of AC/DC playing throughout the room, but he couldn’t. It hadn’t been this bad since a couple of months after he started seeing his therapist. He thought he was over the nightmares of frozen bunkers and vibranium shields.

“Fuck. Fuck baby girl, I can’t do this. I need – god I need to stop him, stop him… I can’t” Tony gasped as he tried to control his breathing. He tried to focus on his usual breathing techniques but the nightmare that had awoken him in a panic had been worse that normal. He couldn’t pull himself back away from the images of Steve smashing the shield into his chest and then Obie ripping what was left of his heart from his chest. It felt like he was back in that couch, in Malibu, watching the house fall apart but he was paralyzed and not able to do anything.

He couldn’t do anything, and he was stuck, and Pepper was gone and he had to save them and he had to stop Steve and Obie but he was all alone. He was alone and –

“Sir, It's 3.55A.M. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder highlines, high tide will be at 10:52 a.m. The str-” a voice was muttering.

_He knew that voice._

“What? No- please” Tony whined at the sudden presence of someone else. He was still trapped in memories of times past and tried to curl into himself even more. He was trapped in his mind but something- that voice- kept pulling him back to the surface.

 _He_ knew _that voice._

That voice meant that he was safe. He was safe. He wasn’t alone. Someone always had his back, and he could handle anything. Of course he could. He wasn’t alone. He had –

“JARVIS?” Tony asked shakily, as he still tried to control his breathing. It was becoming easier now that he felt safer with that voice around.

“Sir, take a deep breath. You are safe, in your lab.” The voice repeated. Slowly, Tony started to calm down. He tried again to focus on his breathing techniques, as he let JARVIS continue talking. He sat there breathing in and out. After a while – he wasn’t sure how long- he managed to get his breathing back to normal. Residual panic was still there though, and it had him reaching out to his friend for help.

“J, you there buddy?” He whispered into the now silent lab.

There was a pause when no answer came. Before he could start panicking again, he heard a whispered “For you sir, always.”

Tony let out a relieved huff of air, as the last vestiges of the nightmare disappeared. He finally felt comfortable enough to unclench his body and open his eyes. And as he did, he came face to face with –

Vision.

 _‘Oh.’_ Tony thought. Reality came crashing down on him as his heart started to hurt again. But this wasn’t panic. It was grief. He pulled away from the outstretched hands trying to comfort him.

He stood up quickly and almost toppled over himself. Purple hands immediately were on him, trying to steady him.

“JA-“ Tony stopped himself. “Vision, it’s fine. I.. I’m good. You can leave now.” He muttered. Detaching himself from the comfort he so desperately wanted, Tony turned around to his work on the lab tables.

Vision knew he was being deliberately ignored, but he didn’t want to leave the billionaire alone like this.

“Sir-“

Tony flinched hard. His body tensed as if he was preparing to ward off a physical attack. Vision didn’t know what hurt him more – seeing Tony panicking or seeing him be hurt by his very presence. Not wanting to cause his dear friend and mentor more pain, he slowly moved away from him.

“I’ll be in the tower. If you need me.” Vision whispered. “Tony.”

“Yea uh. Thanks.” Tony croaked, still not facing the android. He stayed in that position until FRIDAY mentioned that Vision had left the lab. And just like that, Tony’s body flopped into a chair as his legs gave out on him.

He let his eyes close again as tears threatened to fall. He ran his hand through his hair as he yelled in frustration. He yelled internally at himself. At Obie. Steve. His own bloody goddamn mind that was torturing him for years now.

After a good five minutes of that, he got up. He went back straight to work, tinkering and building. He wasn’t going to get sleep that night so might as well do something productive.

 _‘At least this wasn’t a nightmare of my soulmate. My hands always ache too much after those to even think about working.’_ He thought as a comfort to himself. Blasting AC/DC again, Tony took a smoothie from Dum-E and delved back into improving his old suits.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all there is going to be in this. Sorry if you guys wanted more. I mightt com back to this pairing if I get something good tho. If anyone has any ideas to spark my imagination and get me more motivated into writing pls send me prompts! Also comments just genuinely make my day and make me want to write more :))) Love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
